1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery vending systems. More particularly the present invention relates to a kiosk system and kiosk management system for renting and/or purchasing battery packs configured to recharge a battery of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent rapid advance of technology has promoted a reduction in size and weight and an increase in functionality of portable electronic devices. Accordingly, the penetration rate of those devices has dramatically increased. Particularly, mobile phones show remarkable progress. In mobile phones, not only making calls but a variety of usage methods are enabled such as sending and receiving E-mails, viewing Web information, taking pictures and movies, watching and listening to TV and radio, listening to music, etc., downloaded through a line, managing a user's schedule, and executing software such as built-in games or games obtained by download. In addition to the above, cordless technology for portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, PDAs, digital cameras, tablet computers, video cameras, and electronic books and electrical devices and electronic devices such as cordless cleaners, electric-assist bicycles, and electric vehicles is advancing.
In order to drive such devices, batteries which can be repeatedly charged and recharged are used. Particularly, by the appearance of nickel metal hydride batteries and lithium-ion batteries, a reduction in size and weight of batteries is promoted and an increase in capacity of batteries is implemented, significantly contributing to a reduction in size and weight and an increase in functionality of devices.
However, even though the capacity of batteries is increased in response to demands for a reduction in size and an increase in functionality of devices, there is a limit to battery storage power and thus under the present circumstances, a user uses a battery while worrying about the amount of charge remaining in the battery. There may be a case in which when a user is away from home or office, the amount of charge remaining in a battery is used up and accordingly the battery is dead while a device is in use, disabling the use of the device. Some users charge batteries using chargers and some users carry their chargers at all times and charge batteries in a place where there is a wall outlet. However, it is inconvenient to carry chargers at all times.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may allow users to conveniently charge the batteries of their devices in a portable and easily accessible manner.